kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
AKIN
"I told you to leave" -'A.K.I.N.' A.K.I.N. is a Researcher who works in the branch "Branch IV". Unlike the other Researchers, A.K.I.N. is not a human, but rather a monument brought to life by the words of The Fear of Fear Itself and given the title of Fear Herald. Description Age: Unknown Weight: Roughly 2.5 US tons (rougly 2.3 metric tons, or 5,000 lbs/2,300 kg) Height: 9'8'' Hair: Bald Skin: light Purple/Russian blue Eyes: Glowing blue. Emit a small amount of smoke, and do not appear to have any iris, sclera, or pupil. Defining Features: His body does not follow normal human appearance. He has two knee joints, one bending forward between the thigh and second knee, and the other bending backward between the first knee and ankle. His feet are very long, roughly 1 meter in length, and 30 cm in width. The size of his legs stand at around 10 inches in diameter, and his torso is elongated and extremely small, barely 2ft x 1ft x 6ft, roughly taking up less than around 12 cubic feet of area (around 0.3 cubic meters). His arms, which are both around 6ft/2mt long, have around 7 elbows which can bend either forward or back as he wants, giving him impressive grabbing distance. His palms around a little under a foot in size, with four fingers (two per hand) that are roughly 1 inch in diameter (2.5cm), and two thumbs on each hand which are roughly the same as the fingers, but attached to the palm in such a way to give opposable finger use. His head, which is hunched forward somewhat, is roughly 2 ft in length (0.6mt), with no visible mouth or nose anywhere on his face. Despite this, he can be heard extremely well. Two gold pieces jut from the top of his head, forming a somewhat small crown-like protrusion. His skin shows a somewhat sickly blue/purple color that, when etched away, reveals a bright series of lights underneath it which is the result of the magic that keeps him alive combined with the inorganic matter that makes him up. Penetration of the skin by weaponry appears impossible. Personality: Cold, straightforward, loud, sporting, very limited on the words he will use. Abilities When A.K.I.N. is lighting up, he emits bright, powerful lights that can blind most individuals who look at them (albeit temporarily). During this, he has access to his most powerful attacks, allowing him to hit people with powerful and invisible blasts of energy that can send people skyward and smash trees and other objects. While in this mode, however, he becomes vulnerable to others abilities from outside sources, and is vulnerable to attack. When A.K.I.N. is no longer bright, and instead can be easily seen, he loses his ability to utilize his powerful attacks. While like this, people's powers and abilities are effectively nullified for a time. Background A.K.I.N. existed in the old universe as the Fear Herald of The Fear of Fear Itself. His creation itself is shrouded in mystery, however claims have been made by The Researchers that he was an inanimate statue built in the image of a dream The Fear of Fear Itself had. What his duties, his powers, and his strength were like in the old universe has never been understood, however when the universe was shattered, he found himself, one way or another, in the employ of The Researchers, and quickly was given the title of Head Researcher. He claims the shift from the one universe to the next crippled nearly all of his power, leaving him a fraction of his actual potential, and the death of The Fear of Fear Itself didn't assist this factor any. Category:Male Category:World of Fears Category:The Researchers Category:Antagonists Category:Fear Herald Category:Fobarimperius Category:Needs to be Reworked